Custard watches inappropriate videos at school and gets suspended/Beaten up by Chiro
Transcript *(June 24, 2018) *Sophie the Otter: Okay class, today for World History, we are going to learn about the Battle of Britain! *[Sophie the Otter soon stopped teaching and got angry at Custard because he has his laptop watching inappropriate videos during class.] *Sophie the Otter: Custard, you're not supposed to look up and watch inappropriate videos! Put your laptop away or go to the Principal's office right now! Now look, everyone in this World History classroom is angry because of you! *Tom Sawyer: Hear what the teacher said! If you don't stop watching inappropriate videos on your laptop, you'll be sent to the Principal's office! *Custard: Ha!! (X40) Everyone is nobody but a bunch of stupid junky babies! *[Sophie the Otter angrily walked over to Custard's desk to get him busted.] *Amy Lawrence: Look, the teacher is coming to get you busted in class! *[Sophie the Otter became shocked as she saw the inappropriate videos Custard had been watching and became extremely angry at him.] *[Cut to: Outside the school. Sophie the Otter can be heard angrily yelling at Custard for watching inappropriate videos on his laptop in his class as the screen turns red and starts shaking.] *Sophie the Otter: (offscreen) [in Veena voice 1800% louder] CUSTARD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE WATCHING INAPPROPRIATE VIDEOS IN MY CLASS!! THAT'S IT, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!!! *[Cut to: The Principal's office. Patty Rabbit is very angry at Custard.] *Patty Rabbit: Custard, Tom Sawyer said that if you didn't stop watching inappropriate or pornographic videos, you get sent here to my office! Why are you here besides that?! *Custard: I wasn't listening to the teacher and not following directions because I don't want to learn about the London Blitz of 1940 to 1941! *Patty Rabbit: That's what I thought! Normally, you would get after school detention for something like this but instead, you're suspended for the rest of the month and I will be calling your parents! Get out! *Custard: No please! Do not call my parents! *Patty Rabbit: I don't care of what you think, Custard! This is what you will get for watching inappropriate videos! *[Cut to: Custard at home.] *Ash Ketchum: Custard, we are very disappointed in you for getting suspended from school! We can't believe you were being disrespectful to your teacher! *Serena: Since you're suspended from school, you're grounded for the entire month! *Fanny Fox: I agree with Ash and his friends young man! Here comes your punishments for being disrespectful to your teacher and getting suspended from school! *Brock: We will ban you from all of your violent video games, your favorite companies and your nonstop violent threat videos out of innocent users and your lies! *Misty: I agree with my friends young man! Normally I would say take a shower, brush your teeth, put on your pajamas and go to bed and you can forget about dinner tonight! But instead, I'll say this. Chiro is going to beat you up! *Chiro: This is what you will get for watching inappropriate videos at school. Now I'm going to perform the Thunder Punch on you! Ptepare for some bleeding! *[Bing Bong then hides Chiro beating Custard up] *Bing Bong: Don't let your kids watch it! [[Category:Short Videos]] [[Category:Series based on Maple Town]] [[Category:SRMTHFG! show]] [[Category:The Save-Ums' grounded days]] [[Category:Protected Pages]] [[Trivia]]